Alouette, déployer les ailes (skylark, spread your wings)
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: She hadn't told the rest of the Coven when they brought her home to stay. She hadn't told them before she attempted the Seven Wonders. She hadn't told Cordelia when she kissed her in the greenhouse. The truth was; Misty Day was pregnant.
1. CH1 - Do you spook easily, Starling?

_In my beginning there was nothing  
So empty in the space between  
And you came in, turned the lights on  
And created what it's came to be_

_Before I pluck your wings, cover me  
Please spread your wings, cover me and_

_Promise this if I die before I wake, oh  
Promise this, take a time to say your grace  
On your knees you pray for me  
Promise this, be the last to kiss my lips_

_Alouette, -uette, -uette  
Alouette, -uette, -uette  
Alouette, -uette, -uette  
Déployer les ailes_

She hadn't told the rest of the Coven when they brought her home to stay. She hadn't told them before she attempted the Seven Wonders. She hadn't told Cordelia when she kissed her in the greenhouse. The truth was; Misty Day was pregnant.

It wasn't a question of how it had happened. Misty knew. It got awful lonely on the swamps and Misty, who could usually be found gardening and dancing to Stevie Nicks, found herself in a sleazy bar late one Saturday night. She had walked into the city of New Orleans, a journey she'd made a million times before, only this time she didn't turn back. Instead she let the bass of the bar pull her in. And she didn't even drink, but that night she found herself staring at the bottom of a glass that had previously contained some sort of white spirit.

''What's your poison, sweetheart?'' He said.

The guy had appeared from nowhere, tall with a mass of dark unruly hair and 'lose yourself' eyes, Misty would've found him quite attractive. Had she of been into men. Which she wasn't. But under the stabbing lights of the sleazy bar and the alcohol that coursed through her veins, he _did _seem attractive. And when he offered Misty a dance, she was in no position to refuse him.

But Misty got more than she bargained for that night as the casual dance led to harsh, uncaring kisses. And before she knew it she was in the back of a cab. And she was _laughing, _clutching the arm of the man she couldn't even remember the name of. And then she was in the lobby of a hotel. Heaven knows, she knew what she was doing was wrong. But the alcohol clouded her mind and she trailed up the stairs after him into room 108.

And when she woke up in the morning, naked, splayed across the bare mattress, she had never felt so bad in all her life. And it wasn't the pounding headache that made her feel sick, but the sight of the man that lay comatose next to her. She rubbed her head and didn't think about it; instead she threw on her crumpled clothes, stumbled from the room and called a cab from the phone box across the street, completely and utterly disgusted with herself. She beat a hasty retreat back to her swamp where she spent the rest of the day in bed, feeling no better than she deserved.

But three weeks later, Misty pushed the thought aside when she missed her period. Although her heart thumped against her white cotton dress and told her what she already knew in her heart of hearts, she didn't think about it and occupied herself with gardening and helping her new friend Kyle. And when Zoe came to collect Kyle, and took Misty with her, she _forgot _to mention that there may also be a little life growing inside of her. Like she _forgot _to mention it when she came to stay for good, after saving Myrtle Snow.

And when the time of the Seven Wonders arrived, Misty was in no position to back out. So she continued with them. Until of course it was the turn of Descensum.

''I'm sorry, I can't.'' She wept, running from the living room and into the greenhouse.

''What is it Misty?'' Cordelia said, trying to comfort her.

She couldn't tell her. She just couldn't. The lie was far too deep. But then Cordelia leaned forward and pushed her hands into Misty's unruly hair and Misty accepted the kiss. The kiss that felt like fire and ice upon her lips, deep and meaningful and filled with so much happiness, yet so much sadness.

It was true, she wanted Cordelia. But would Cordelia want her if she told her what that little white stick had confirmed for her just that morning? That Misty Day was in fact pregnant. And she had never been so scared in all of her life.


	2. CH2 - Release your inhibitions

Misty flicked through her box of vinyls and chose a new disk. Music was the only thing that would take her mind away from it, from the tiny being growing inside of her. Misty didn't have a motherly bone in her body, and the thought of being one shook her to the core. Misty placed the disk on the turntable and sat on the floor with her head on the leg of the table, Stevie's music more of a comfort now than it had ever been.

_Strange__  
__She's laid on the floor in silent pain__  
__Strange__  
__He sat in a chair from months just staring__  
__Strange__  
__She knows too much to walk away__  
__Strange__  
__She couldn't do it anyway_

Misty pushed her hands through her unruly hair and placed her head on her knees, her chest heaving with silent sobs. What was she going to do? Misty didn't believe in abortion, that fact that the thought even crossed her mind disgusted the swamp witch. She rubbed her eyes harshly with the backs of her hands, only to look up into the worried face of Zoe who had obviously been standing there quite a while.

''Misty, what's the matter?'' She said, crouching down next to the necromancer.

''I can't tell ya.'' Misty sobbed.

''Look Cordelia's worried about you, she thinks she's done something wrong.'' Zoe encouraged.

''No… nothing like that.'' Misty replied.

''Then what is it Misty?'' Zoe said, rubbing the swamp witches shoulder.

''I was a stupid reckless little slut!'' Misty wept harder.

''Wo, wait what?'' Zoe whispered.

''Zoe, I'm pregnant.'' Misty could barely say the word.

''I… I thought you were... um… well gay?'' Zoe flushed.

''I am Zoe. And I'm in love with Miss Cordelia. This was never meant to happen.'' She shook her blonde head.

''How far gone are you?'' Zoe asked, taking the disk from the turntable.

''12 weeks or so. I've booked an ultrasound for next week. I did it this morning.'' Misty croaked.

''You need to tell Cordelia.'' Zoe said.

''No, Zoe I can't. Then I'd have to admit this was really happening and I can't do that.'' Misty said, clutching her friend's hand.

''Tell me what? What's really happening?''

And it was Cordelia. She was standing in the door way, looking worriedly at Misty's tear stained face and Zoe's concerned expression.

''Zoe, can you give Misty and I a moment alone please?'' Cordelia said kindly.

Zoe left the room quickly. '_Talk to her_.' She mouthed as she walked from the bedroom. Cordelia walked to Misty and crouched down in front of the Cajun, taking her ringed fingers in her own.

''Was it the kiss? I'm so sorry Misty it won't happen agai…''

Misty leaned forward and stopped Cordelia's words with another kiss. Because she didn't know if this would be the last time she'd feel the Supreme's lips against her own. Not with what Misty was about to tell her.

''I… think I love you Misty.'' Cordelia smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

''No… please, please don't.'' Misty said, crying harder.

''Why not? I do love you Misty. I love you with all my heart.'' Cordelia stated.

''And I love you, Miss Cordelia, but… something's happened.'' Misty said.

''Misty, nothing would stop me from loving y…''

''I'm pregnant!'' Misty yelled, rising from the floor and, before Cordelia could reach her, stumbled into the en suite.

Misty didn't hear Cordelia outside the room. Perhaps the revelation had sent her running for the hills. Misty didn't blame her. She didn't blame her unborn child, or even the man she'd met at the bar no less than 12 weeks ago. She blamed herself. When Misty emerged over an hour later, she was shocked to find Cordelia sitting on her bed, white streaks down her face where her tears had washed her foundation away. She stood when she saw the swamp witch and, arms outstretched; she pulled Misty into a meaningful hug.

''Cordelia? Your still here?'' Misty said.

''Of course I'm still here Misty. I told you. I love you more than anything in the world. I'm not going anywhere. Regardless of how this happened I'm going to be there for you, pure and simple.'' Cordelia said, holding Misty at arm's length and smiling through her obvious sadness.

Cordelia ran a shaky hand down Misty's alabaster arm and placed it gently over Misty's stomach; something Misty hadn't even had the courage to do herself yet. But Cordelia's hand felt right and when Misty placed her own ringed fingers over her lovers, she felt a little more at ease than she had before.

A week later, Cordelia's car pulled up outside the hospital. Cordelia smiled across at Misty, who was biting her nails nervously.

''Hey. It's all going to be okay you know?'' She said, taking her girlfriends hand in her own and unplugging her seatbelt for her.

Misty nodded. But she still felt just as scared. They climbed out of the car and Cordelia held Misty's hand tightly all the way to the reception desk.

''Um, Misty Day? I'm here for an ultrasound.'' Misty practically whispered.

''Of course love, take a seat over there.'' The kind lady said, pointing them in the direction of the chairs.

Misty and Cordelia sat for what seemed like an eternity before the lady sitting opposite, who was heavily pregnant, spoke to her.

''First baby?'' She smiled.

Misty nodded, patting her still flat-as-a-pancake stomach.

''IVF?'' She asked, eyeing Cordelia.

''Something like that.'' Cordelia flushed a deep shade of pink.

''Misty Day? This way please.'' The ultrasound technician called from his side room.

''You want me to wait here?'' Cordelia asked.

Misty shook her head vigorously and lead her by the hand into the doctor's office, scared out of her wits. She hauled herself up onto the squishy couch and laid back, watching Cordelia's face turn from rosy pink to puce. The technician rolled up her blouse and squeezed cold jelly over the Cajuns stomach, bringing her ivory skin out in gooseflesh.

''There's your baby.'' The technician said, rolling his handheld device over Misty's skin and pointing up at the screen,

But she didn't look at the screen. She looked over at Cordelia, who was smiling, practically crying with happiness, her lips turned upwards and trembling. Misty turned her own head to the darkened screen and saw her baby. And for the first time in a long time, she smiled too.


	3. CH3 - The Swallow, Starling and Skylark

"_Ladies know what to guard against, because they read novels that tell them of these tricks…"__  
__―__Thomas Hardy__,__Tess of the d'Urbervilles_

Misty was a well-read woman, fond of books as well as music. Misty read and spoke fluent French, she played several instruments and wasn't just the dumb-cluck everyone branded her as because of her 'tell-tale' Cajun accent. She knew how to defend herself, with words as well as magic. And boy did Misty need her defences that day.

Misty was sure she'd heard the words 'love child.' On more than one occasion since she had arrived back home after her ultrasound. Confidentiality was a 'must' in an academy such as Miss Robichaux's. So, naturally, everyone knew of Misty's pregnancy. And the words 'love child.' seemed so wrong to Misty. This was not a child conceived out of love, but of drunken fumbles while Misty dreamed of getting out, making something of her once wasted life.

But Misty was strong, and she in turn would give this child all that she could. Her child would want for nothing, while Misty hoped and prayed that the world would treat him or her better than it had herself. And Cordelia would be there always, as she had promised. And Misty believed it. Her mother once told her 'trusting people was like building a house upon sand.' But there was something about Cordelia, something she saw when she looked into the woman's eyes that told Misty she could trust her with her life.

And as she stood in the kitchen now, holding the tiny ultrasound printout in her hand, all Misty's fears were washed away. Misty rested her hand upon her tiny bump and smiled. But her smile faded when she saw Madison enter the kitchen, along with a new witch she couldn't name.

''Didn't have you down as the one night stand type, Misty.'' Madison jeered, bringing Misty out of her daze.

''How did you…''

''Hello are you living on Mars? This academy's full of clairvoyants.'' Madison laughed.

The clairvoyant witch that stood next to Madison whispered something into the blonde actress's ear.

''Ooh Misty, tut tut. You were drunk?'' She smirked.

''Get out of my head!'' Misty yelled, clutching her scan printout and running past them.

She didn't stop when Cordelia called her back. She didn't stop when she reached the front door, or even when she reached the end of the road. She didn't know the roads well but she knew one. The one leading to her beloved swamp. Misty slowed to a brisk walk, her head down her eyes not on the road ahead, and more on the metaphorical one. She stared at the ultrasound printout in her hand, her eyes threatening to bore through the paper, her tears making tiny puddles upon the photographic paper.

''Watch where you're going, lady!'' He said.

She felt firm hands on her shoulders as she stumbled into him. They were hands she had felt before. She looked up into deep blue eyes that caused her head to swim. His dark mass of hair, strong build, Misty's mind hadn't been clouded enough to forget the face of her unborn baby's father.

''Oh my god. It's you. Hello.'' He smiled.

But Misty didn't. She felt sick. Her hands shook fiercely, drawing the man's attention to the piece of photographic paper pressed into Misty's palm. His smile fell when he saw. He knew.

''I'm so sorry.'' Misty called, pushing past him.

She didn't stop when he called what he thought was her name and she just carried on to her swamp. She clambered through the long, overgrown grass and was surprised to see fresh footprints in the mud. When she arrived, covered in the mud from the marshes she pushed the door open to see Cordelia already sitting on her bed.

''I took the car. I knew you would come here. I'm not giving up on this baby Misty and I'm not giving up on you.'' She said firmly.

''I don't know what I'd do without you Cordelia.'' Misty wept, falling to her knees.

''Hey hey, come here.'' Cordelia said, crouching in front of the swamp witch and pulling her exhausted body into her arms and kissing her forehead.

''I'll always be here Misty. Always.''

Cordelia ran Misty a shallow bath and bathed her as she cried. She washed and towel dried her wavy hair and found her a clean nightgown. When Misty had calmed down, Cordelia made her tea and sat with her as she drank it, rubbing her back, offering Misty any kindness she could think of. When Misty grew tired of crying, she laid her head on the Supreme's lap as Cordelia wound tiny plaits into her hair. Cordelia stretched and yawned.

''Tell me about your tattoo.'' Misty whispered, seeing the silhouetted birds on her girlfriend's hip as she stretched out her body.

Cordelia lifted her top and pointed to the three birds.

''This one is a Swallow. They are common around here, have you seen them fly? They're the most beautiful birds.'' Cordelia reminisced.

''This one is a Starling. I rescued a baby Starling as a child and cared for it.'' She smiled at the memory.

''What about this one?'' Misty asked, running her fingers over the last bird, though she already knew.

''That's a Skylark.'' Cordelia said.

''Alouette.'' Misty whispered.

''Pardon?''

'It's French, for Skylark.'' Misty smiled.


	4. CH4 - More than I can bear

"_I agree to the conditions, Angel; because you know best what my punishment ought to be; only - only - don't make it more than I can bear!"__  
__―__Thomas Hardy__,__Tess of the d'Urbervilles_

Cordelia woke in the early hours, as she did almost every morning. She turned to see Misty sleeping softly beside her, one arm cradling her heavily pregnant stomach. Cordelia smiled and, lifting her hand from under the duvet, she placed it over Misty's. Cordelia felt the baby move softly beneath Misty's skin. Misty must have felt it too, because she stirred and intertwined her fingers with Cordelia's.

''Good morning.'' Misty breathed happily.

Before Cordelia could reply, Misty sat up quickly taking a sharp breath through her nose, causing Cordelia to jump with her.

''Misty? What's wrong?'' Cordelia said.

Misty ripped the duvet from her body to reveal the frightening pool of amniotic fluid between her legs.

''Shit!'' Cordelia flew out of their shared bed while Misty giggled softly, rubbing her back.

''This is it De.'' She smiled.

Cordelia was frantic, running around grabbing clothes, already packed bags and a towel for Misty. Misty sat on the edge of the bed, rocking back and forth and breathing like she had been taught in her classes. She exchanged glances with her girlfriend as she handed her the towel and hopped down the hall to Zoe's room.

''De, come back please don't leave me!'' Misty groaned.

''Hang on Misty, I'm going to get Zoe to drive us.'' Cordelia called.

''Okay.'' Misty said in a shaky voice.

Ten minutes later, all three women where In Zoe's car and on their way to the hospital. Zoe sped through the traffic as Cordelia tried desperately to comfort Misty in the back seat of the 4x4.

''Don't leave me.'' Misty panted.

''I won't.'' Cordelia promised.

Misty made a sound that Cordelia had never heard another human being make before, a deep despairing groan of agony. The three women arrive at the hospital twenty minutes later. Zoe helped Misty out of the car and Cordelia ran to reception.

''Excuse me, my girlfriend is in labour. Her name is Misty Day.'' Cordelia said, breathing hard.

The nurses and Zoe ran ahead with the paperwork while Cordelia took Misty's arm, leading her slowly down the long corridors to the OB wing. Zoe helped the nurse prepare Misty's bed. Misty turned her body into Cordelia, the baby a hard roundness between them.

''I didn't think… it would be this painful.'' Misty half smiled.

''I know, you're doing just fine.'' Cordelia encouraged.

An older nurse comes in to check Misty. She looked concerned as she felt Misty's protruding stomach before attaching some straps connected to the fetal monitor.

''What's wrong? Something's wrong.'' Misty panicked.

''Your baby is in the breech position Misty, which means we are looking at a C-section. And the heartbeat is very fast, you need to be calm so your baby can be calm okay?'' She said.

Misty nodded though she was shaking. She tightened her hand in a bone-shattering grip around Cordelia's as another contraction spread through her abdomen. Things moved very quickly then as they prepared Misty for a caesarean, giving her an injection in her spine and handing Cordelia blue coveralls so she could join them in theatre.

''It'll be fine.'' Zoe encouraged Cordelia as she followed them to the door of the theatre.

Cordelia smiled and thanked their friend. The doors closed on Zoe as Misty was wheeled into the centre of the room. Her breathing had calmed and her pain decreased. She smiled up at Cordelia.

''I'm so excited.'' Misty smiled.

''Me to baby.'' Cordelia replied, though she couldn't take her mismatched eyes off the doctors and their equipment.

''Okay are we all ready?'' The surgeon said as he edged ever closer with his scalpel.

Cordelia swallowed hard, but tried to keep a brave face for Misty. Ten minutes later, when the surgeon nodded to Cordelia, she knew the baby was about to be delivered. Cordelia wandered slowly around the blue sheet to see the baby being brought into the world. The baby screamed, letting the whole room know it was okay. And it was the tiniest baby Cordelia had ever seen.

''You've got a little girl.'' The surgeon said, holding the baby up for Misty to see.

Misty cried tears of joy as her baby was whisked away to the other side of the room. Cordelia followed the nurses, desperate to protect this new life.

''Let Cordelia hold her, she's… her mother too.'' Misty smiled.

But when Cordelia turned to smile Misty's comment, she was a worrying shade of grey. Although she was smiling, Cordelia's eyes flew to the surgeon, who was desperately trying to stop the bleeding. And there was so much blood. Cordelia's head swam but her first priority had to be their daughter. The midwives washed and wiped the baby down, cleared her airways and wrapped her in a blue and white blanket, before handing her to Cordelia. Cordelia took the baby gently, cradling her tiny head and her body and whisked her over to where Misty was craning her head to see.

Their daughter was beautiful, with wide blue eyes and ivory, alabaster skin like Misty's. Her hair was yellow and wispy and her button nose wrinkled when she yawned. The two women fell in love with her instantly.

''She's so beautiful.'' Misty said, reaching up with a shaking hand to touch their daughter's cheek.

But Cordelia was more preoccupied with Misty's face, which was turning even greyer by the minuet. All the doctors and midwives where on Misty as they tried to stop the bleeding. A kind nurse pulled Cordelia and the baby to one side.

''She's going to need a blood transfusion.'' She said hurriedly.

Cordelia nodded, seeing Misty's blank eyes flutter shut.

''Stay awake Miss Day, we need to take her to re-sus now.'' The nurse said, as they wheeled Misty away, leaving Cordelia standing alone, holding their new-born daughter.

Cordelia walked with the baby, back to the delivery suite where Zoe was waiting on the hospital bed, half asleep.

''Cordelia! How did everything go?'' She said, sitting bolt upright.

''Fine. The baby's just fine. But Misty's sick, she's… having a blood transfusion.'' Cordelia wept.

''Oh De.'' Zoe said, making space on the bed for the supreme to sit.

''It's a girl, 5lbs exactly.'' Cordelia smiled, handing the baby over to Zoe.

''She's beautiful Cordelia, she's the spitting image of Misty.'' Zoe smiled, holding the sleeping baby as carefully as she could.

''Ms Foxx?'' Said the young doctor standing in the doorway.

''That's me.'' She said, standing.

''Misty is just fine, she's in intensive care and is expected to make a full recovery. You may take your daughter to see her now, but first we had better fill in the birth certificate and a few other documents.'' He smiled.

''Of course.'' Cordelia said, relived.

''Miss Day said you already had a name for your daughter?'' He said.

''We do.'' The Supreme smiled.

Zoe smiled too as she got up and began to prepare a bottle for the infant.

Cordelia took the pen in her hand and signed her name and Misty's on the dotted line. When she reached the bottom she signed their daughter's name.

_Alouette Rhiannon Day_

To be continued…


	5. CH5 - Family

"I'm not sure you get wiser as you get older, Starling, but you do learn to dodge a certain amount of hell."  
― Thomas Harris, _The Silence of the Lambs_

''Qu'est-ce que votre nom, Alouette?'' Misty asked her four year old daughter.

''Skylark, Mama!'' The little girl laughed, locking her thumbs together and flapping her hands like a bird.

''Don't you think she's too young to learn French Mist?'' Cordelia laughed, picking up their daughter and kissing her button nose.

''Nonsense, I learnt at three.'' Misty laughed.

Alouette, or Ali as they called her for short, was already a smart young witch. She had shown multiple powers, which for a four year old where near on impossible. She was the spitting image of Misty, with her long blonde curls that cascaded down to her waist and her sky blue orbs for eyes that brought light to any darkness. And that she had, all the girls agreed that Alouette had brought the coven out of very dark times indeed.

''We need to get her into pre-school soon Misty.'' Cordelia said, popping their daughter down on the carpet.

''But her powers De, she can't control them.'' Misty whispered so their daughter wouldn't hear.

''And she will learn, when she's old enough. But first she needs an education.'' Cordelia said.

''Can't I teach her here?'' Misty said in her soft Cajun accent.

Cordelia shook her head. She knew how hard it would be for Misty to part with Ali while she was at school but Cordelia knew this would be best for the child. Misty had been home educated so this was an entirely new prospect for her, but the two women didn't know anything about home-education outside of magic. So school it would have to be.

''But like I said, her magic. What if she can't control it?'' Misty said, simultaneously patting out a small carpet-fire their daughter had just created.

Cordelia saw her point but she had to be firm. She wanted Alouette to have an education.

''They'll teach her French Misty.'' Cordelia compromised.

''I can teach my daughter French, Cordelia.'' Misty said harshly.

The words stung Cordelia. Alouette had always been _their _daughter and Cordelia hated when Misty used Ali as a weapon against her.

''Hungry, mommy.'' Ali said, looking at Cordelia, who was staring Misty out.

''Mama… chocolate cake?'' She repeated her question to Misty.

''Of course baby.'' Misty said, taking her daughter in her arms and heading towards the bedroom door.

''She can't have cake before dinner Misty.'' Cordelia called after them.

''Oh just stop it Cordelia.'' Misty said, slamming the door behind her and Ali.

''Mama, are ya okay?'' Alouette whispered, patting her mother's curls.

''Mama's fine baby. Let's get you that cake, yes?'' Misty said, wiping her eyes and carrying her daughter downstairs.

''Mama, what was Mommy saying about school?'' Said Ali as Misty sat her on a chair.

''Nothing darling, don't you worry none, ya are staying here with me.'' Misty said, handing her daughter a large slice of cake to spite Cordelia.

She'd be blown if her daughter was to be away from her for any length of time. She knew Cordelia's values were important but she also knew Cordelia grew up without a mother and attended a boarding school before her time at Miss Robichaux's. And that wouldn't be her daughter.

''Shall we listen to Stevie after cake mama?'' Ali said.

''Of course darling.'' Misty beamed at her daughter.

But then Misty remembered some paperwork she needed to file. It was hard to juggle being a mother and a teacher at the academy at the same time. So Misty placed her record player atop the piano and sat Alouette down with a whole bunch of disks that Misty had taught Ali to change and play herself. Knowing there were plenty of girls to keep an eye on her Misty set to her office to work. When Misty next looked at the clock she realised she had been working for a whole three hours. But it wasn't the realisation that caused her to stop, rather the sweet piano music that emanated from the living room.

Misty got up from the chair, recognising the song as Rhiannon. She walked briskly down the hall and when she reached the living room, a heart-warming sight met her eyes. Alouette was sitting on Cordelia's lap at the piano, tapping away at the keys happily, her hands over Cordelia's. Cordelia looked up and smiled at Misty.

''Mama! Come and see, come and see!'' Called Ali, bouncing up and down on Cordelia's lap.

''What is it baby?'' Misty asked, still angry with Cordelia despite softening at her beautiful smile.

''Mommy taught me to play your bestest song, listen, listen I can do it!'' She said.

Alouette pushed Cordelia's hands to one side and placed her tiny fingers on the keys. She played the first few bars of Rhiannon all by herself.

''Mommy's a very clever lady to teach you that, Ali.'' Misty smiled at her wife.

''Can you sing the words Mama, I don't know them proper.'' Ali asked.

Misty sat down on the piano stool and, intertwining her ringed fingers with Cordelia's, sang for her daughter.

''_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night_

_And wouldn't you love to love her?_

_She rules her life like a bird in flight _

_And who will be her lover?''_

Alouette clapped her hands, making the two women laugh.

''Ali, why don't you go and play with Zoe and Queenie for a little while?'' Cordelia said.

''Okay Mommy.'' Ali said happily, clutching her stuffed crocodile toy in her arms and waddling off in search of the two older witches.

''I'm sorry about earlier, Misty.'' Cordelia apologised.

''That's okay…'' Misty said.

''No. It wasn't. I'm going to hire a tutor for Alouette when she's old enough. In the mean time you can teach her French and I'll do music okay?'' She giggled.

''I like tha sound of that.'' Misty said, kissing her wife.

''She's a credit to you, Misty Day.'' Cordelia said against Misty's lips.

''I love her so much. I love you so much.'' She said, letting Cordelia feel her smile.

They say that family is one of nature's masterpieces, and for Misty, this was no exception. It is also said that family is your strength and your weakness. And as she looked into Cordelia's eyes then, that was one thing Misty knew to be true.

''_For me, nothing has ever taken precedence over being a mother and having a family and a home.''_

_-Jessica Lange_


End file.
